Buenos Recuerdos
by downeyman
Summary: Kakashi regresa de una mision y sus amigos los esperan para darle la bienvenida aunque este no lo toma de muy buena manera.


_Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto y apesar de que soy una super fanatica de las parejas Yaoi de este anime una amiga me pidio que hiciera un KakashiXRin, es mi primera vez asi que espero que sea de su agrad n.n disculpen la mala otografia!_

* * *

No había tiempo de pensar, el seguía atacando con furia los labios de la chica, y no es que le gustara mucho o estuviera enamorado de ella, la persistencia de Rin lo había hecho perder los estribos y decidió por fin darle lo que ella tanto le pedía.

Y todo había empezado esa misma mañana, el, ya siendo un capitán de ANBU, regresaba de una misión de alto riesgo, se había cambiado el uniforme de y quitado la máscara en forma de perro antes de atravesar las puertas principales de Konoha.

-Kakashi, Kakashi- levanto la vista para encontrarse con sus viejos compañeros de equipo que lo esperaban recargados cerca de la sombra de un árbol.

-Así, que si te importo ¿eh?- dijo hacia Obito Uchiha que venía con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Rin me arrastro hasta acá, no te des tanta importancia idiota- Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara de tela que portaba.

No le dio tiempo de responder ante el refunfuño del Uchiha, Rin se le había lanzado encima buscando heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿No estas herido cierto?

-No.

-Bueno, ya que estas bien, deberíamos ir a comer algo, debes estar hambriento- la sonrisa de Rin realmente lo hizo enfadar y de forma un poco brusca se la quitó de encima.

-Estoy más cansado que hambriento así que iré a dormir a mi casa.

Y sin dar más razones y motivos Kakashi se fue. Rin se quedó pasmada y Obito dejo una sonrisa de lado.

-Yo también me voy, pasa un buen día Rin.

La chica siguió estupefacta, primero Kakashi y ahora Obito, ¿acaso era el día de ignorar a Rin?

Obito alcanzo a Kakashi antes de que este entrara en su casa.

-¿No crees que fuiste bastante grosero?, Rin enserio estaba preocupada- había estampado la mano contra la puerta del peli plata para impedirle el paso.

-¿No se supone que ella te gusta?, creí que tomarías de excusa lo que acabo de hacer para ir a consolarla.

-No cambies el tema Kakashi.

-No le tomo importancia.

-Eres un completo idiota, deberías pedirle disculpas.

-Ya lo hare otro día- Kakashi quito la mano de Obito y se metió a su casa sin cerrar la puerta- ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado, entrar o irte de aquí?

El Uchiha entro a la casa pisándole los talones.

-Anda ya Kakashi, no seas tan frio, no te cuesta nada irte a disculpar con Rin.

-Si entraste para sermonearme te recomiendo que salgas.

-Entre para que me alimentaras.

Kakashi sonrió y le aventó una manzana del frutero de la cocina, Obito la atrapo y se sentó en el sillón mientras la mordía,

-¿Vienes a pasar el rato a mi sillón?

-Algo así, en casa mis padres solo están fastidiando, ¿sabes lo horrible que es ser un Uchiha incompetente?

-Deberías dejar de fingir que eres un idiota sin talento.

-Si hiciera eso entonces todo sería aburrido.

-Pero tus padres no se sentirían tan avergonzados.

-Lo que sientan mis viejos no es mucho de mi incumbencia.

-Eres todo un embustero- Kakashi tomo asiento junto a él.

-Enserio deberías hacerle caso a Rin- y el Uchiha sacaba de nuevo el tema a colación.

-¿Te rindes tan rápido?

-Para ser honestos, si, de que sirve que pierda mi tiempo esperando por ella cuando sé que lo que quiere es que le des duro.

-¿El pervertido de Obito quiere que me folle a su enamorada?

-Creo que ya le podemos quitar el mote de "mi enamorada".

-No me digas que ya pusiste ojo en otra, que hay de "amo a Rin desde que teníamos 10 años, me casare con ella"

-Eso fue ya hace tiempo, ahora me expando a nuevos horizontes.

-Sí que eres idiota.

-También me abro a nuevas oportunidades sexuales.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Haz intentado probarlo con un hombre?

-No

-¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

-¿Qué?- la insinuación del moreno dejo sorprendido al peli plata, Obito soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Oh por Dios, debiste haber visto tu cara, fue épico.

-Como querías que me pusiera cuando me insinúas cosas como esas.

-Olvídalo, de todos modos no eres mi tipo- dijo mientras mordía su manzana.

-Pervertido.

Pasaron lo que quedo de la mañana y algo de la tarde conversando en el sofá de Kakashi.

Obito ya se había ido no sin antes decir, "Iré a cazar algo, o con suerte a ser cazado" lo cual dejo a Kakashi con una clara mueca de frustración, su amigo tenia pluma, y bastante, él estaba recostado en el sillón mientras leía un libro sobre ninjutsus y el arte ninja, comenzó a leerlo debido a que había buscado algo interesante en su librero y se topo con el más reciente regalo por parte de Obito, el primero tomo de la serie escrita por Jiraya-sama "icha-icha Paradise", ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocar el libro sabiendo completamente las intenciones de su pervertido amigo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y desganado se paró a abrir.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontró a Rin, esta llevaba puesta un falda algo corta y sin llevar las conocidas marcas de maquillaje en su cara.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Kakashi no tuvo de otra que dejarla entrar. Sujeto su cabeza con las dos manos, había pensado bastante sobre lo que Obito le había dicho respecto a disculparse.

-Kakashi yo…- le interrumpió.

-Espera Rin, déjame hablar primero- tomo algo de aire para después continuar hablando- lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, fue muy grosero contigo cuando tu solo tenías buenas intenciones y estabas preocupada por mí, ¿podrías perdonarme?

-La que debería pedir disculpas soy yo, estabas cansado y yo solo llegue a atosigarte como siempre lo hago y…- sus palabras dejaron de te escucharse porque comenzó a sollozar bajito- ¿realmente soy una molestia cierto?

-No, no lo eres.

-Hasta Obito últimamente ha dejado de prestarme a atención.

-Eso de seguro es por otra cosa- si, a él ahora le atraían más otro tipo de miembros.

-Pero es que yo enserio…- no termino la oración, se limpió las lágrimas y susurro un "Por favor, Kakashi" mientras juntaba más su cuerpo al de él.

El ANBU sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería pero no se movió de su lugar, las manos de Rin fueron de su pecho a su cuello para después ser remplazadas por sus labios.

Y vaya que la chica era persistente, porque después de esa movida consiguió lo que quería porque ahora Kakashi la besaba con hambruna mientras la estampaba contra la pared de la cocina.

Y no tardaron mucho en regresarse de nuevo al sillón.

Las mejillas de Rin estaban bastante rojas debido al intenso ósculo al que fue sometida, mientras Kakashi suspiraba un poco intentando quitarle la fastidiosa ropa y es que nunca pensó que un momento de debilidad caería ante las insinuaciones y la seducción de la chica, el peli plata estaba completamente perplejo cuando está bajo las manos hacia el cierre de sus pantalones y comenzó a bajarlo.

Y es que no supo en que momento la niña que se la pasaba diciendo "me gustas Kakashi" se había convertido en una sensual chica capaz de hacerle perder los estribos, deslizo sus manos por debajo del sostén y apretó suavemente los pechos de la chica, esta soltó un gemido bajito mientras metía la mano entre los boxers para poder sentir el miembro de Kakashi que se encontraba semierecto palpitar contra su piel.

Y en menos de un minuto sus ropas se encontraban esparcidas sobre el suelo y el mantenía la cabeza entre las piernas de Rin, los gemidos de ella lo hacían sentirse derretir por dentro, Rin arqueo su espalda cuando la experta lengua de Kakashi roso su hinchado botón, la humedad de su sexo le dio a entender que esta está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, antes de que eso pasar Kakashi aparto su lengua para levantarse y acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica con su ya incipiente erección en dirección a su entrada.

Entro lentamente mientras que ella hacía varias muecas que iban del dolor al placer, no podría estar más claro que era su primera vez.

Al estar completamente dentro espero un poco a que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a su intrusión, cuando sus muecas cambiaron completamente a una erótica sonrisa y los sonidos que producía su boca a gemidos, el comenzó a moverse de forma pausada disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba su interior, su sexo palpitaba dentro de ella, no pudo aguantar más y sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos.

Los sonidos que salían de ambas bocas llenaron la estancia mientras que sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor y el calor que emanaba de ellos seguían un compás sincronizado.

Sintió el cuerpo de Rin contraerse y sufrir espasmos lo cual le indico que había llegado al orgasmo, un par de embestidas más y él le acompaño vaciándose en su interior.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, Kakashi estaba sentado en el piso aun desnudo.

-Debe haberle hecho casi a Obito hace tiempo- se susurró así mismo.

Y es que la experiencia que acababa de tener con Rin había sido realmente placentera.

La chica estaba dormida sobre el sillón con una manta encima de ella tapando su desnudes.

-Kakashi- susurro mientras abría los ojos.

-Sera mejor que duermas, Hokage-sama nos asignó una misión para mañana en la mañana.

La chica haciéndole caso se volteo hacia el otro lado del sillón dándole la espalda a Kakashi.

No se imaginaban que esa era la última noche que pasarían al igual que la última misión a la que irían juntos.

* * *

La lluvia hacia que aquellos dos nombres en las rocas se hicieran más visibles, el aún se encontraba parado, su ropa estaba empapada, sostenía fuertemente aquel libro de pastas naranjas en sus manos.

A lo lejos tres niños se le iban acercando hasta donde él estaba.

-Kakashi-sensei, ya ha comenzado a llover, deberíamos regresar- decía la niña pelirrosa que sostenía un sombrilla mientras que los otros dos chicos se peleaban por otra.

-¿Qué les parece ir a comer al Ichiraku-ramen?- los tres chicos hicieron expresiones de alegría y aceptaron gustosos la invitación de su sensei.

Kakashi hecho un último vistazo a la roca antes de tomar macha detrás de sus estudiantes.

Al menos aun tenía buenos recuerdos sobre ellos.

* * *

_Se aceptan tomatasos, aplausos, criticas constructivas, de todo... si les gusto diganme y asi me suben el animo y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo._


End file.
